Great Heights
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: After a day of being teased about his height, Blaine wishes to be taller on a shooting star, but Blaine forgot to be careful for what you wish for. Rated m just in case.
1. Shortie

I don't own glee.

* * *

Blaine stood on his tippy toes as he tried to reach for the coffee.

"Why do shelf's have to be so damn high?" he muttered angrily. "And why do I have to be so short?" Blaine's finger tips touched the bag of coffee but he couldn't reach. Blaine hoisted himself on his knees on the granite counter. He grabbed the bag.

"Gotcha!" he said happily. Then he lost his balance. "Uh-oh" Blaine said as he came tumbling down onto the hard wooden floor.

"Blaine?" Cooper yelled at the top of his lungs. He saw his little brother on the floor. "Hey squirt! Come on! What were you doing up there?" he asked as he helped Blaine up.

"Trying to get this!" Blaine yelled pointing at the coffee. "Why do I have to be so short?"

"I guess its genetics." Cooper shrugged. "Mom is short too"

"I'm 5'8" Coop" Blaine said. "she's 5'10" she is taller than me!" Cooper patted his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry squirt"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Blaine yelled and grabbed his bag and left for school.

* * *

"So that's when I saw the keychain broach." Kurt finished talking about his new outfit. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about this morning's incident as he grabbed his books. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Can we be honest for a moment?" Blaine asked. He had to semi look up at Kurt but he felt he was only two inches tall. Kurt's eyes widen. Kurt felt like his heart stopped. He slowly nodded

"Does it bother you that I am three inches shorter than you?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled.

"No I kind of like it" Kurt said "I think it is so Blaine." they both laughed. As Blaine turned around a blue slushy came straight into his face.

"WHATS UP SHORTIE!" Azimo yelled. Blaine breathed deeply.

* * *

At home things got worse, he felt so small. He went outside onto the deck with Cooper next to him.

"Why do people have to be so mean about height?" Blaine asked his brother. Cooper shrugged.

"Don't worry about it bro" Cooper replied. He knew not to call Blaine squirt today. A star shot across the night sky. "Hey look make a wish!" Blaine closed his eyes tightly

"_I wish I was taller than everybody for one week so no one would be mean."_ Blaine thought to himself. He just shrugged it off as he walked into the house with Cooper. _"It was just a stupid wish" _Blaine thought. Or was it?

* * *

Please review and I know it is cheesy.


	2. Monsters V Aliens

I don't own glee.

* * *

The next afternoon Blaine woke up feeling off. He overslept till noon but he was sick to his stomach. He walked down to the kitchen feeling that at that very moment he was going to throw up, sweat dripping down his face. Cooper looked up from the comics and saw his brother holding his stomach.

"You okay squirt?" Cooper asked. He got up from the table and helped his little brother sit down.

"Coop I don't know" Blaine panted. "I woke up like this" Cooper felt Blaine's forehead with the back of his hand.

"You don't feel warm" just then Blaine started to glow literally. Cooper just stared at him.

"Cooper what are you staring at?" Blaine asked. Cooper bit his lip.

"I think you need to look at your hands and we might have a problem, because this just got really monsters vs. alienish" Blaine shook his head as he looked down at his hands.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

"I don't get this movie" Kurt said as he sat with Finn on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in-between them. Finn took a sip of his soda and look over at Kurt.

"What do you mean, dude this movie is hilarious?" Finn said as he took a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

"Well for a start why is there a cockroach walking around?" Kurt asked confused.

"He was a scientist whose experiment went wrong" Finn explained shoving another handful of popcorn in his face.

"I still don't get it" Kurt said angrily. Finn turned to Kurt

"See this is why I watch monsters vs. aliens with Puck" Kurt's phone vibrated. He slid his finger across the screen.

"Why hello sleepy head!" Kurt said into the phone "how are you this morning baby?"

"Kurt its Cooper"

"Oh" Kurt said feeling embarrassed. "Cooper Anderson, what are you doing with your Blaine's phone?"

"Okay we have a huge problem and when I mean huge I mean huge I mean like 20 ft. tall"

"Okay calm down," Kurt said. "I will be over soon okay?"

"Just get here fast"

* * *

Kurt drove all the way to the Anderson mansion as fast as he could. He knew when Cooper called upset something must be wrong. He quickly walked up to the front door. He banged on the door.

"Cooper!" he yelled. He heard the door unlock. Kurt sighed. He hoped nothing was wrong with Blaine. The door opened reveling Cooper. Cooper took Kurt's hand and quickly pulled him into the house. "Cooper what in the world is wrong?"

"It's Blaine" Cooper said. Kurt's stomach dropped. His heart leaped into his throat. "Today he woke up feeling weird and then he started to glow and then he started to grow and then I got him outside and he just grew even more. Thank God we have no neighbors!"

"Wait what do you mean grow?" Kurt asked worriedly. Cooper sighed and led Kurt out to the back yard. There Kurt saw a huge Blaine. He was as tall as the house.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt" a teary eyed Blaine said.

* * *

I know its stupid but if you don tthink so review


	3. Gangman Style

**I don't own glee. **

* * *

"Just do it!" Cooper yelled at Blaine from below.

"I am not doing it" Blaine whispered. It felt like whispering but to Kurt and Cooper it was normal talking but if he raised his voice it seemed like screaming.

"Cooper!" Kurt exclaimed angrily. "He is not going to do and sing gangman style while you video tape it"

"But I can see it now!" Cooper said. "We video tape it and I post it on YouTube and boom we are a hit sensation! Giant Gangman style!"

"Hell no!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's finger.

"It will be okay."

"Cooper!" a woman yelled from the kitchen.

"It's mom" Blaine said.

"Cooper go distract her while I hide Blaine!" Kurt said.

Cooper ran in the house quickly to the kitchen. He found his mom looking through the mail.

"Hey mom" he said casually but his voice came out nervous. "What's up? I thought you two would be gone for a while on your trip"

"Oh we thought we would surprise you well I did" she replied. "Where's Blaine?"

"School!" Cooper exclaimed in a high pitch voice

"Cooper its Saturday" his mom replied.

"That it is!" Cooper exclaimed.

His mom started at him for a while

"Cooper, are you feeling alright?" she asked finally.

"I know how to tell you about Blaine!" He said.

He grabbed the guitar in the corner and started playing a song.

"_My heart is paralyzed  
My head was oversized  
I'll take the high road like I should  
He said it's meant to be  
That it's not you, it's me  
He's leaving now for my own good_

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

_he went down in an airplane_  
_Fried getting suntanned_  
_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_  
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_  
_he met a shark under water_  
_Fell and no one caught her_  
_I returned everything I ever bought her_  
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_  
_And ways to say you died_

_My pride still feels the sting_  
_he was my everything_  
_Someday I'll find a love like yours_  
_he'll think I'm Superman_  
_Not super minivan_  
_How could you leave on Yom Kippur?_

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

_he was caught in a mudslide_  
_Eaten by a lion_  
_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion_  
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_  
_he dried up in the desert_  
_Drowned in a hot tub_  
_Danced to death at an east side night club_  
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_  
_And ways to say you died"_

"Cooper!" his mom screamed.

Cooper stopped.

"What?"

"Stop!" she said "I know he didn't die! Now where is my baby?"

Cooper looked around.

Suddenly a normal sized Blaine walked in.

"Mom!" he exclaimed happily.

"How?" cooper whispered to Blaine.

Blaine gave Cooper a look that told him to wait.

A phone rang.

"That's your father I will be right back"

Their mom walked out of the room as Kurt walked in.

"How the hell did you change back?" Cooper asked.

_Flashback_

"_Do you think this really will work?" Blaine asked. _

_They were hiding in a bunch of tall trees behind the house. Kurt held Blaine's finger. _

"_I know it will. Cooper is probably distracting your mom by singing or something" Kurt said. _

_He leaned over and kissed Blaine's finger. Blaine felt a bubbling feeling in his stomach. _

"_Kurt I don't feel good." Blaine said. _

_Suddenly Blaine started shrinking. Kurt looked at him when he was finished._

"_You're back!"_

_Blaine quickly leaned in and kissed Kurt. _

"So let me get this straight" Cooper said "you went back to normal because Kurt kissed your finger then you did a quickie in the forest and made an embarrassment of myself in front of mom."

"Yes" Kurt said.

"Although Coop" Blaine said. "The embarrassment was all your doing"

* * *

**The end!**

**The song was 50 ways to say goodbye by train**


End file.
